


Experience the taste

by killing_kurare



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Punishment, Tainted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: “You know, I may be the Fallen One, but in comparison to you I’ve lived a thousand lifes. I’ve seen so much I can dream for eternity, I’ve experienced so many delights no torture could ever wipe away my smile. And I’ve tasted ..."





	

  
**Challenge** : Ficathon [God and Monsters](http://clockwork-hart1.livejournal.com/29383.html) by [](http://clockwork-hart1.livejournal.com/profile)[**clockwork_hart1**](http://clockwork-hart1.livejournal.com/)  
**Prompt** : "Kiss me hard before you go, Summertime Sadness, I just wanted you to know, that Baby, you're the best" for [](http://doreyg.livejournal.com/profile)[**doreyg**](http://doreyg.livejournal.com/)

 **AN:** I used [www.sherryshriner.com](http://www.sherryshriner.com/angels/punishment_of_angels.htm) for information on these two ^^

 

 

„And for your sins thou shalt pay,“ Raphael said as he lowered himself and Azazel onto the top of a hill, right above the pit chosen for punishment, his wings folding behind his back.

Azazel’s chains clattered and he huffed. “Please, spare me …” he mumbled derogatory and made Raphael’s eye twitch.

“You don’t repent at all, do you? Not even now that you’re facing the desert Dudael and the pit of sharp and pointed stones that shall be your residence until you’ll be thrown into the fiery pit of hell?”

“Don’t bother. I was there, I know what awaits me. And still I can’t say that I regret anything at all.”

Azazel raised his gaze to look up at Raphael, his eyes studying the angel’s face. “You’re really beautiful. And it’s a pity you’re not even aware of it,” he said and his mouth curled into a grin as these lovely cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

“You know, I may be the Fallen One, but in comparison to you I’ve lived a thousand lifes. I’ve seen so much I can dream for eternity, I’ve experienced so many delights no torture could ever wipe away my smile. And I’ve tasted,” Azazel whispered now, allowing his tongue to run over his lips, watching how Raphael followed every move of the muscle with his eyes, waiting for the sentence to be finished.

“Tasted …” Azazel repeated, his voice even lower now, as he watched Raphael swallow hard. For a moment neither of them moved, time seemed to stand still.

Then, in a sudden movement Raphael had not expected, Azazel shot up and pressed his lips onto the Angel’s, rammed his tongue inside and roamed the foreign mouth as hard and fast as he could.

Raphael tumbled back, his eyes wide with shock that only lasted a moment until he pushed the Fallen One away. But though Azazel’s tongue was gone, he could still feel the heat in his mouth.

“What did you do?” he breathed and was torn between disgust … and curiousity.

“I’ve tasted,” Azazel said and again grinned at the Angel, as if he wasn’t the one up for eternal suffering. “And I gotta say, I’ve never tasted anything better in my entire existence.” He licked his lips salaciously. “Thank you, I’ll remember it forever.”

Raphael’s anger flared up due to this profanity. “How dare you … You’re going to pay for that!” he yelled, grabbed Azazel’s neck and threw him into the pit as hard as he could. But instead of a scream maniac laughter could be heard, even as the sharp stones maimed his body.

“God, I’ve tainted your precious Angel!” Azazel screamed. “Blame me!”

Said Angel stood on the hill and looked down, made the darkness with a wave of his hand even thicker and impenetrable, that the demon wouldn’t be allowed the mercy of light and warmth.

As his task was fulfilled Raphael cast his eyes to the bright blue sky, took in the clouds that shone like silver, and smiled as the rays of sunlight caressed the skin of his face. But somehow it just didn’t feel the same as before … it was a strange feeling, warm but cold at the same time, unsatisfying in a way. And though he tried to ignore it, really tried, Raphael couldn’t help but think of the heat in his mouth he experienced a few moments ago, and touching his trembling lip a bitter tear ran over his cheek.

 

 


End file.
